


What a Beaut

by pillage_and_lute



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Geralt is monster Steve Irwin, Jaskier is Terri Irwin, M/M, Modern Fantasy AU, Steve Irwin AU, its cute y'all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:02:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28119624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pillage_and_lute/pseuds/pillage_and_lute
Summary: Modern Fantasy Au, Geralt is monster Steve Irwin.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion, Triss Merigold/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg
Comments: 2
Kudos: 96





	What a Beaut

**Author's Note:**

> Based on[ this](https://bounce-a-coin-off-your-witcher.tumblr.com/post/635165481567944704/geralt-approaching-jaskier-from-around-the-corner) post by @bounce-a-coin-off-your-witcher on Tumblr, as well as the story of how Terri and Steve Irwin met. Modern Fantasy Au, Geralt is monster Steve Irwin.

Jaskier hadn’t been sure about going to the new wildlife park, but he loved animals of all sorts and monsters fascinated him. More importantly, he was broke and Triss had paid for the tickets. 

It looked like pretty much any other zoo, except it was half rehabilitation center as well. He and Triss stood around eating Dippin’ Dots and waiting for their tour to assemble around the big statue of a wyvern egg. Triss was mocking him for his desicion to get the cotton candy flavor.

“Honestly, Jaskier it’s already sugar, and you ordered it sugar flavored.”

“It’s cotton candy,” Jaskier said. “That’s not the same.” Even if it kind of was. “Anyway,” he said. “You got chocolate and banana flavor, what kind of choice is that.”

“It’s a very sensible…”Triss trailed off. She was gazing over his shoulder with her spoon of Dippin’ Dots halfway to her mouth. 

Jaskier looked.

Two people that could only be tour guides, judging on the cargo shirts and khaki polos, were walking towards them. Triss’ gaze was firmly fixed on the woman, who had black hair and a a couple pins on her khaki shirt, which weren’t legible yet. The shirt was unbuttoned a little low, to expose a white tank top and some excellent cleavage. 

“Sweet melitele, have mercy,” Triss whispered.

Jaskier had barely given the dark haired beauty a second glance since looking at her partner. He was gorgeous. White hair, tied half up, tanned skin, he looked carved out of stone, even in that atrocious outfit. 

The pair got nearer and Triss let out a squeak. Jaskier looked at what got such a reaction and…

Yep. One of the buttons on the woman’s shirt was definitely a lesbian flag. He gave Triss a subtle fist bump.

Something was different about their eyes, though. The woman’s eyes were purple, unusual to be sure, but not too far off from a dark blue. But the man’s eyes.

They locked on Jaskier and his breath left him.

Pure gold. Slit pupils so thin in the bright sunlight that they looked like two golden coins. Jaskier wondered if this was what being frozen by a basilisk felt like. His feet were rooted to the spot. Idly he thought that if this man wanted to eat him alive that would be okay too.

Jaskier gave him a slow look up and down. Or the other way around. He could take a bite out of that.

“Triss and Jaskier?” asked the woman. 

“Yep, that’s us,” Jaskier said.

“eep,” Triss said.

“Well,” said the purple-eyed lady, checking a tablet in a huge protective case. “It looks like the other couple on the tour cancelled, so it’s just us.”

“Oh, no,” Triss said hurriedly, “Not a couple, just…just friends.”

The purple-eyed woman gave her a slow once over that made Triss visiblly tremble, then she smiled. “Well, I’m Yennefer, and it looks like Geralt and I have you two friends…all to ourselves.”

“Oh yes please,” Triss whispered.

The man, Geralt, looked at Jaskier again and Jaskier did his best to offer a charming smile. The man smiled back. It was tiny, but so, so beautiful, and Jaskier’s knees felt like liquid.

“Let’s begin,” Geralt said, in a voice that shook Jaskier to the core.

The tour was really good. Information streamed past Jaskier’s ears and most of it caught in his brain. He and Triss each even got to hold a phoenix. 

The information that especially stayed in Jaskier’s brain, however, was the way Geralt, the tour guide, lit up when he talked about creatures. He was so clearly passionate about them, and he handled a griffin with a broken talon so with so much care Jaskier could have cried. Yennefer apparently specialized in rehabilitating speaking creatures, sirens, pixies, vampires, etc. Essentially working as a sort of nurse/translator. Geralt clearly loved anything dangerous with big claws and teeth. 

The strange thing was, the way Geralt loved them so clearly made Jaskier love them too. 

Separate but also very important was the way that Geralt’s leg muscles flexed when he crouched down in those shorts.

The end of the tour came much too soon, and Jaskier was delighted to see Yennefer slip Triss her number. It left him feeling sort of odd though. How did you tell someone, ‘Hey, we pretty much just met, but I love how much you love creatures, wanna date?’

Geralt must have seen the look on Jaskier’s face because he said, “Wanna meet my girlfriend?”

Oh. Well. That was it, wasn’t it. Jaskier felt crushed.

Geralt turned and whistled. A baby dragon with a bandaged wing flew up a little lopsidedly, and perched on his shoulder.

“This is Roach,” he said. 

“So no girlfriend?”

“No,” Geralt said, stepping a little closer to Jaskier. “No girlfriend.”

“No boyfriend either?” Jaskier asked. “Fairs fair, I should check all my boxes.”

“No boyfriend,” Geralt said, scratching Roach’s neck. “I wouldn’t mind having one…you know, if that’s what you’re going for here?”

Oh, he was awkward, that was too cute. Jaskier smiled up at him.

“Let’s start with a date.”


End file.
